The objective of this research is to produce basic data on bone remodeling in mature dog femurs. This data is to be in the form of quantitative statements relating remodeling rates to stress levels. The experimental study consists of superposing a known axial compressive load on the femurs of each of l2 dogs and quantifying the resulting changes in the macro- and microstructure of the bone tissue as a function of the superposed stress level and its time of application.